


Beyond Birthday in a bookshop~

by zamello



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga), Death Note: Another Note
Genre: BB, Beyond Birthday - Freeform, Bookshop, Death Note - Freeform, Deathnote - Freeform, F/M, First time writing, Random prompt i was given, beyond birthday x oc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:19:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22370143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zamello/pseuds/zamello
Summary: So I'm starting to write, finally. So My friend gave me this prompt to start. "Beyond Birthday in a book shop" What can happen?~
Relationships: Beyond Birthday x OC
Kudos: 5





	Beyond Birthday in a bookshop~

There isn’t many book stores In Los Angeles. Beyond only visited the small store to find the right book for his little clue he planned on planting at one of his victims houses. His plan was almost complete, and soon he would finally start his game with L.

That was why he visited this book store the first time.

L can wait.

He found someone even more interesting.

This was the 6th time he entered the store this week and, as predicted, the woman he was there for was standing behind the counter. That was no accident. He snuck into the back room to see the schedule the first day he saw her. She was stunning. She didn’t seem to care about her appearance as much as most of the women here in LA that put layers of makeup on to make themselves seem as appealing as possible. But really, does Beyond have much room to talk on that matter? 

Beyond found his usual seat in the corner of the store, giving him a perfect view of the counter but a shelf of books covering him from being seen by the window. He pretended to read a book as he watched her. She had beautiful blond hair that reached down her shoulders. He’s noticed that she liked playing with it when she wasn’t working on anything, like right now.

He didn’t need to read the name tag pinned on her sweater to know her name, Aurora Warren.

Aurora was labeling their last shipment of books when the door opened. Beyond couldn’t see who walked in, but he did see her face change from her usual greeting smile to fear and shock. The man dressed in all black walked to the counter with a gun aimed at her. At HIS Aurora.

He screamed at her to give him all the money and she started to obey, nervously trying to open the register. Beyond has practiced how to be quiet over the last few years, and this was a good time to try it out. He grabbed one of the hard cover books he was “reading” and slowly gets up, creeping up behind the man.

How dare this man make His Aurora scared. Threaten her. Aim a gun at her.

With one quick motion he slammed the book into his face, causing him to lose balance. He dropped the book and grabbed the man’s hair and yanked it back to see his face. Devin Jackson, 6934. He didn’t have long to live. Splendid. He punched him hard, causing the man to bleed from the nose and fall to the ground.

Beyond frowned at his hand that now had this bastard’s blood on it and quickly rubbed it off with his shirt, looking up to meet Auroras eyes. They only exchanged words a few times, but her voice was still shocking to him.

“T-Thank you.. uhm?”

Beyond gives her a charming smile. This is a good time as any to introduce himself to the woman that will soon be his.

“Name’s Rue. Rue Ryuzaki.”


End file.
